Release Me
by Sexee Kakashi
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke... Two good friends in one small village. As days pass, Sasuke soon realizes his feelings for Naruto are slowly changing. Will he find the courage to confess his love? Totally NaruSasu, with yaoi. Oneshot fic...


**Yay! This fic is finally finished! I'm so happy to see in done. This is my first fic, okay? So don't expect anything that spectacular. ;-)**

**BTW : This fic's kinda long,… -SK**

**Release Me**

**Chapter 1- It All starts on a cold, rainy day…**

It's cold… The sky is dark and gloomy… The rain is slowly pouring down onto the busy streets of Konoha. Yet for me, the sun remains shining… The blond hair reminds me of the sun's rays. His crystal blue eyes remind me of the clear blue sky. And his smile -It reminds me of the sun's warmth. I could go through each passing day just as long as he's around… His presence comforts me. With him, I don't feel lonely. When I see him, …I'm home.

"Hey! Sasuke! Whaddya say we get some ramen later after class?"

"Gee, um… I'm not really sure. You see, I still have some stuff to do…"

"Oh, come on! Learn to relax and lay-off on the duties a bit, will ya?"

"You just keep nagging, don't you, Naruto?"

"It's not nagging! I'm just looking for someone I can eat ramen with, that's all."

"Why don't you ask Sakura to come with you?"

"Nah, she's busy doing her own stuff… She and Lee are going out these days…"

"Oh. I see."

There I was, standing right in front of him, with his charming look that just wouldn't stop staring…

"Awww, c'mon, Sasuke! Please say you'll come with me later!"

I sighed. Then, I gently patted his shoulder. It was still raining and I noticed Naruto's clothes all wet and soaked under the rain. I pitied the poor thing. His eyes so sincere, hoping for an answer from me…

"…sigh. Fine. I'll go with you… Because you're my best friend."

He smiled at me with his cheeks slightly turning red. I just stood there in front of him, trying to control myself… This was a good moment for me. His wet skin… His perfectly pink lips… Huh! What was I thinking? It's not like he'd feel the same way about me…

"Heheh! Well, I'll see ya later, then!"

Then, he happily ran off to join Shikamaru and the rest to practice. I continued watching him walk away from me… Naruto was slowly fading away into the mist of this heavy rain. It's like he was slowly disappearing from my sight… The wind continued to blow hard. The rain went on pouring down… Then, I realized how wet I was. That's when I knew I had to run to the boys' locker room and change…

**Chapter 2- Sasuke the pervert?**

My clothes are dripping… I can see drops of water on the academy floors… So wet… So cold… Then, I saw the sign… 'BOYS' LOCKER ROOM', it read. I was finally here… Thank heavens… Now, all I have to do is get in there, and…

"Sasuke! What a coincidence! I didn't expect to meet you here after just meeting you outside a few minutes ago!"

"N-Naruto! You're here too?"

"Yeah… Ya see, I _did _get kinda wet, back outside… So, I came here to change!"

My body temperature rose. My heart started beating rapidly. Heh… Too bad we weren't the only ones in the locker room…

"Hey! Neji! Pass me a towel, please!"

"Yeah, sure thing, Naruto."

"Shikamaru! Some soap and shampoo, please!"

"Here you go, Naruto."

Great… This is just great… I get my once-in—a-lifetime chance of being in the locker room with Naruto and then, I find Hyuuga-boy and Shikamaru in there, too! This is just not my day…

"Sasuke! If you don't mind, I'll be over there taking a shower, okay?"

"Uh-okay, Naruto."

"Sasuke… What are you thinking, you pervert?" Neji asked me.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! And no, I'm not thinking of any evil thoughts…"

Then, it just happened…

Naruto slowly slid off his shirt and tossed it into the dirty clothes basket. Darn. His nipples were just as pink as his lips… And his body was so slim… What the-! Oh no! My nose is bleeding!

"Sasuke, you really _are _a pervert…" Neji told me.

"Here." said Shikamaru, while handing over to me a piece of wet tissue, "Clean yourself up before the jounins see you."

Darn. Me? My nose bleeding? This really just isn't my day… This isn't me… Was I really turning into a pervert? Was Neji right after all? And why am I asking these questions? I need a shower right now! That's it…

"Huh? This shower isn't working…"

"Don't worry, Sasuke! The shower in _this _cubicle seems to be working just fine! You can bathe here with me, if it's okay with you!"

"N-Naruto, are you sure about this?"

"Sure! It's alright with me! Here! Let me shampoo your hair for you!"

Then, blood started dripping from my nose again…

"Hey! Sasuke! Your nose is bleeding!" Naruto told me, "It's Neji, isn't it?"

Neji partially exploded… "WHAT?"

Naruto smiled and replied, "Don't worry, Neji-kun! I'm pretty sure Sasuke likes you, too!"

Then, Neji just stood there with his eyes wide open...

"Naruto… There's someone else I like, you see…" I explained.

Neji sighed in relief… "Thank heavens…"

"Really, Sasuke? There's someone you like? Tell me!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm afraid I can't do that… Besides… You really would find it quite shocking."

"Awww, c'mon!"

"I'll tell you when the right time comes."

"Hmph! Sasuke, you're no fun! But you're _still_ coming with me later to eat some ramen, okay?"

I just smirked. I calmly looked into his clear, blue eyes. Then, I felt his fingers scrubbing into my hair… It felt so good…

**Chapter **

**3- Itadakimasu!**

"Heh… Are you sure you guys aren't in a relationship?" Neji asked me, "…you two looked very sweet with each other while taking a shower!"

Then, he smiled at me with a fiendish grin on his face… "There's no doubt. You like Naruto!" he went on. For a second there, I froze. Neji continued talking… "If you really like someone, why don't you go tell that person about how you truly feel about him?" I sighed, looking down onto the ground. Finally, I had the courage to speak…

"Neji, I…"

"Okay, Sasuke! I'm done dressing up! Let's go get some ramen now! Ramen house, here we come! Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! Were the two of you busy?"

"Busy! N-no! Neji and I were just talking!"

And with that, Neji slowly walked away and said, "I have to go now… I promised my uncle I'd help Hinata with something today… Oh, and…

…Good luck, Sasuke!"

I froze again, staring at Neji slowly walking away… Fading away into the mist the same way Naruto was a while ago.

"C'mon, Sasuke! Let's go! Let's go! I'm starving!"

Naruto pulled my arm, dragging me away… He looked so cute trying his hardest to take me with him. I smiled, and he smiled back, slightly blushing. This went on for a few minutes… I looked at him, and he looked at me in ways we never looked at each other before. The feeling was getting to me… My heart started to pound once again. I knew at that time that I just had to tell him that…

"Sasuke, we're here already!"

"That was a quick walk to the ramen shop." I told him, upon sitting down.

"Heheh! Well, time flies when you're having fun! That was kinda weird, back there… Why were you staring at me like that, Sasuke?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing… I just found you really adorable tugging my arm just so I'd be able to come with you…"

He just stared at me with curious eyes…

"Sasuke, are you making fun of me!"

"Shut up and order us something. I'm getting hungry."

"Hey, mister! Two large bowls of extra hot ramen with meat and eggs, please!"

"Sure thing, Naruto!" the guy said, smiling.

Naruto quiely waited for the ramen to be served. He was gently tapping his fingers on the counter in front of us. Then, he started whispering to himself, "Ramen! Ramen! I love ramen!" That was such an adorable sight. I just stared at him, finding his attitude quite amusing. Then, he stopped…

"Huh? What's the matter, Naruto?" I asked him. Once again, he stared at me with those same curious eyes and asked…

"So! Who do ya like, huh? Huh?"

"Why are you so interested to find out?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just curious, that's all. Knowing my best friend is admiring someone without him telling me who that person is, is kinda bothering me…"

"Bothering you?"

"Yeah, because to tell you the truth, there's also someone _I _like… What if that person is already taken by someone else? Then, I'd just be a sad, lonely person in this cold, bitter world with no one who cares for me."

He gently sighed, looking at me.

"Sasuke… I don't want to feel lonely anymore."

His words touched my heart. I felt a warm touch inside me. Yet, it also felt bitter. I then realized, I had to tell him sooner. Otherwise, Naruto would hate me and…

I'd lose him…

But would he also feel the same way towards me?...

He continued looking at me with sad eyes. They weren't as clear as they used to be. I found it hard to swallow at that time. I sighed. Then, I said to him, "I promise… You won't feel lonely again. I'm pretty sure there's someone who cares for you."

"Really, Sasuke?" he said, smiling with large, shining eyes.

"Yes. Really." I replied. Sigh… Wait 'til he finds out that person who cares for him the most IS ME! What would he say! What would he do to me!

"Naruto, I…"

"Your dinner is served! Enjoy your delicious ramen!"

"Alright! I'm starving! Let's dig in, Sasuke!"

"But Naruto…"

"Itadakimasu!"

Then, he went on, eating. I still felt the lingering bitterness inside of me. Naruto's true and sincere words continuously circled my head…

"Yeah, because to tell you the truth, there's also someone _I _like… What if that person is already taken by someone else? Then, I'd just be a sad, lonely person in this cold, bitter world with no one who cares for me."

"Sasuke… I don't want to feel lonely anymore."

It was getting annoying… Finally, I was ready enough to take my first bite of ramen.

"Sasuke! I'm done! Hey! You haven't started eating yet!"

"I was about to take my first bite…"

"Sasuke, what a slow eater you are!"

"Here…" I sighed, "Go get yourself another bowl" I said, as I handed him some money.

"Sasuke, are you sure about this?"

"Go ahead, get yourself another round. You know you want to!"

"Really! Thank you very much! You're my best buddy in the whole world!" he said, then, gave me a hug. I felt myself blushing. Naruto seemed so happy, and I was happy too.

"Sasuke, your face is turning red…" said a voice from behind me.

Standing there, outside the shop was a very familiar face. He was tall and had white hair. He never seemed to have left home without his mask. And always brought a tiny red book with him wherever he went…

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well," he explained, "I got kinda hungry, so I thought I'd grab a bite here!"

"What were you doing, sensei?" Naruto asked, "You look all tired and sweaty!"

"Yes, I know…" Kakashi-sensei replied while scratching the back of his head, "Gai-san invited me to a game of ping-pong this morning and we played for hours… Of course, I kept beating him! The poor guy must be exhausted… Kurenai-san and Asuma were there, too. But they were there for a different reason!"

"Really, now?" I said to myself, "Yipee."

"So… Naruto, Sasuke…" sensei went on, "What are _you _doing here, then?"

Naruto giggled and replied, "Well, ya see, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke promised me he'd go with me here after training! Aside from that, there were lots of fun things that also happened today! Like Sasuke's nose bleeding in the boys' locker room a few minutes ago!"

"_Really, Sasuke? Your nose bled in the boys' locker room? That isn't like you!" _Kakashi-sensei told me, with a sneaky stare. Even with his mask on, I could easily tell he was grinning. Of course, I had to save my ass if I didn't want to end up in Tsunade-sama's office. So I said, "It was a hard day and I got punched on the nose!"

Naruto's and sensei's jaws dropped upon hearing this…

"B-But Sasuke! You never get punched on the nose! You're always number one when it comes to fighting!" Naruto exclaimed, making me blush slightly.

"Who hit you, then?" Kakashi-sensei asked me.

"Uhh… Some guy from Oto?" I nervously replied, "But don't worry! It's nothing serious."

Of course I was lying at that time! I can't just let Kakashi-sensei find out about how I feel about Naruto… And about me turning into a pervert! Sensei just stared at me, then smiled.

"I hope your nose gets well soon, Sasuke-kun!"

I sighed.

"Sasuke, I'm not hungry anymore! You can have your money back!" Naruto said, tugging my arm once more. Of course, sensei was staring at us again. This was starting to get creepy, so I just said…

"Let's go home now! It's getting kinda dark. Nice meeting you here, Kakashi-sensei…

…Naruto, let's go."

"Sure, Sasuke! I'm right behind ya!"

It had finally stopped raining.

**Chapter 4- Watching the Sunset's Glow…**

"Naruto, is it alright if I walk you home?"

"Sure! It'd be a pleasure!"

Once again, he gave me that cute, lovable smile that warms my heart. I blushed deeply. He was so irresistible, I just _had _to have him…

But then again, would he feel the same way towards me?

He might hate me for doing something to him, without his consent. So, I tried my very best to control myself.

"Okay! Let's go, Sasuke! Home's not too far away from here!"

We walked as the sky was turning orange. The clouds were pink and tiny stars started to appear in the sky. The sky's tangerine color very much reminds me of Naruto's jacket… And the pink clouds reminded me of the color of his lips, as well as the color that appears when he slightly blushes. The stars were twinkling like his eyes.

"Hey, look, Sasuke! What a beautiful sunset! Can we look at it for a while? Please!"

"Sure. That would be nice."

We stood beside each other, facing the brilliant setting sun. Its glow was very radiant. The sun's color kinda reminded me of Naruto's hair, too! Heheh…

"The last time I saw a sunset like this… It was such a long time ago. I really miss it." Naruto told me, sighing.

I saw the sad, miserable look on his face. His eyes were telling me that he was longing for something… I then, took his hand and held it tight. He looked at me, blushing.

"N-Naruto, I promise you… After a hard day's work, I'll take you here each day so we can look at the sunset together."

"Do you really promise we'd come here together everyday, Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yes. I promise. Because… you're very special to me, and I don't want you missing anything, nor do I want you feeling sad and lonely. I'll do my very best to make you feel loved and cared for. You're the only best friend I've ever had, so I want to show you my gratitude for being my closest friend…"

I was once again, blushing hard. Then, I went on…

"…I want to make our friendship last forever. Your smile brightens up my day."

"Oh, Sasuke…" he muttered, staring straight into my eyes. We were both blushing, as we held each other's hand.

Naruto smiled sweeter than ever. Then, he told me, "You're also the only best friend I've ever had in my entire life… Your smile brightens up _my _day, too! That's why I don't want you feeling sad, or lonely, or unloved."

"Naruto, I…"

"HEEEEY! WHATCHA GUYS DOIN'!" said a voice from behind.

"Lee? And Sakura? You guys are here, too?" I asked.

"Well, yeah!" Sakura smiled, "Lee told me he'd take me here to watch the sunset!"

"Oh! So you two are dating now?" Naruto asked them.

Lee and Sakura blushed and slowly nodded their heads. I just stared at them being so sweet with each other.

"So, where are you guys headed?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke's giving me a walk home! But we came here to look at the sunset first." Naruto replied, with a huge grin on his face.

"Is that so?" Sakura went on,

"…well, I just wanna let you guys know that you two looked really cute back there! With the eyes, and… oh! You were holding each other's hands! That's so sweet!"

"Sakura! No! It's not what you think!" Naruto stammered, "It's just that Sasuke thought he saw a huge bug that bit my hand, so he looked at it!"

Suddenly, Shino popped into the scene and said, "Hey. That wasn't _my _fault." Then, he left.

Then, the four of us stared at each other, speechless. Naruto was _still _blushing, Sakura was freakishly smiling at me and Lee was giving me the weird stare… The same stare Kakashi-sensei gave me a moment ago. Okay… This was getting weird!

"Naruto, let's go now. It's getting late."

"Okay, Sasuke! Bye, Sakura! Bye, Lee!"

Then, upon leaving, for some weird reason, Sakura winked at me. I just ignored her. Then, I walked away with Naruto.

"Sakura's starting to sound quite weird, isn't she, Sasuke?"

"Maybe it's just Lee's influence… Like you said, those two _are _going out. You _do_ know how easily couples can affect one another, right?"

"Yeah… Like what was she thinking? Saying we looked very sweet and all…" then, he stopped and chuckled nervously. "Heheheh… It's not like we really _are _a couple, right?... Sasuke?"

That hurt. My heart froze and turned bitter. And after _all _that sweet-talk… He says _that _to me… I thought by now he'd finally felt the love and care I have for him… Looks like I was wrong… Me and my silly old dreams… Sigh. This really just isn't my day; and I'm glad it's almost over.

**Chapter 5- Sasuke is Naruto's Star and Naruto is Sasuke's Sun!**

"Hey! We're finally here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Then… I guess… I'd better be leaving you, then…"

"Wait! The door's locked!"

I stopped walking upon hearing this. "What?" I said.

"Heheh…" he chuckled nervously, "my door's locked and I think I left the keys inside…"

"Tch. Stupid." I sighed. "Fine, you can move in with me, if you like. I wouldn't mind. It _does _get kinda lonely in there…" Then, I blushed again. He smiled at me, held my hand and leaned on my shoulder. His body felt so warm… Oh, Naruto…

"Thank you, Sasuke." He whispered to me, "Thank you very much. This means a lot to me…"

"No problem! You're very welcome! After all, you _are _my best friend, Naruto." I told him, "Well, it's getting cold. Why don't we head home?"

"Hai! Let's go!"

We walked again. This time, the street lights were already on. Bars were filled with numerous people. It was cold and a bit misty. The sky was dark… And the moon was full, too. Many stars have appeared and all of them shined brightly…

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto said, "The dark sky's color reminds me a lot about your hair, ya know!"

"Naruto, I…"

"…and the moon's pale color… When I look at it, it reminds me of the color of your skin!"

"Naruto…"

"…and the stars… They shine, just like you! To my eyes, you're my lucky star, Sasuke! You're the one who keeps me happy each day!"

"Naruto…"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

I paused for a while, then I hugged him. Once again, both of us were blushing.

"Sasuke…"

I sighed and held him tight… "To me, _you're my_ sun… You keep me happy, too. I feel warm whenever you're around me. Your glow keeps me cheerful everyday."

"Sasuke…"

Then, I realized what I was doing…

"Uhh… Let's head home now! I wouldn't want us getting sick because of the cold breeze… Winter's almost coming, isn't it?"

"Yeah… It sure is, Sasuke…"

"Let's go now."

"Right behind ya!"

**Chapter 6- Home Sweet Home at last!**

We walked for minutes, and finally we arrived at _my _house.

"Wow! Nice place you've got here, Sasuke!"

"Yeah, yeah… Now, let's go in. I'm freezing out here."

"Sure thing, Sasuke! I could prepare tea for us if you want,"

"That would be nice. Thank you, Naruto."

We went inside my house. It was empty, as usual, ever since that day my brother killed the rest of our family. It was cold, quiet and it smelled like rain. Naruto and I took off our sandals and slowly walked across the cold floor, towards he dining area.

"This place sure looks really deserted, Sasuke! You must be very lonely."

"Believe me. I am. But I somehow got used to it."

Then, he smiled at me and said, "Well… Don't you worry about a thing! Since I'll be moving in with you, we can both spend time together, and neither of us will ever be lonely again!"

I smiled back at him. I was so ready to kiss him…

"Okay! I'll go prepare the tea now! We _do _need something to keep our bodies nice 'n' warm, right after that strong rain. I'll be right back!"

Naruto went off to the kitchen to prepare the tea. I was sitting very quietly in the dining area. I was patiently waiting for him. The air was cold… Everything was peaceful, until…

"OWWW!"

That sounded like Naruto. I ran to the kitchen to see if he was aliright…

"Naruto, what happened?"

"Heheh…" he chuckled, "Ya see, while I was making the tea, I accidentally burned myself… But don't worry! I'm alright!"

"Are you sure? Let me see that…"

I held his hand and looked for burns… "You have a small burn, right here," I said, "I'll apply some ointment on it."

"Th-there's really no need for that, Sasuke! I'm fine, really."

"I insist… You'll be living here with me from now on. I wouldn't want my housemate getting seriously injured, you know…"

"But really! This is nothing serious, Sasuke… There's no need for ointment!"

"Is that so?" I asked, "Then… If you don't want to apply any medicine, would a simple kiss from me do to help it get better?" I kissed his burn, and we both blushed once again.

"Sasuke!" he said, blushing hard, "I… I… I…"

"…you don't have to say anything. _I'll _be the one to prepare the tea. You just wait right here, okay?"

"Uh- okay,"

So there I went… To the kitchen to prepare the tea. The kitchen was just as cold… I walked to the cupboard and got two cups… One for me, and one for my sweet, adorable Naruto. As I was slowly dipping the tea bags into the cups of hot water, a voice from behind suddenly said to me, "Hey, Sasuke… I'm sorry, but I'm getting kinda hungry again…"

I looked behind and saw Naruto rubbing his stomach, smiling.

"Really?" I asked, "I _did _tell you to order yourself another bowl of ramen, didn't I?"

"Yeah… You did." He sighed, "But…

…I'd find it kinda shameful if I used _your _money instead of mine,"

This surprised me. "Naruto, you aren't usually like this… Whenever somebody would offer you money to buy ramen, you'd take it right away…"

"Yes, I know that! But it's different when I'm around you, Sasuke…"

Blushing… Blushing… "Uh- and, why?"

"Heheh… Because… You're very special to me!"

Blushing… Blushing… BLUSHING!

"Oh, I see! Uh… Well, you're special to me, too! And that's why…

…I offered you my money."

Naruto gasped, "Really, Sasuke? Then, why didn't ya say so?"

"I thought you would've known by then."

"Oh, I see…"

Then, his stomach made a funny sound. Mine did the same.

"Wow, Sasuke… It looks like _you're _hungry as well! I _still _have enough money to buy the two of us some ice cream! Would you like some?"

"Ice cream?" I smiled, "That… would be nice."

**Chapter 7- I Scream for Ice Cream!**

We went back outside to get some ice cream. I took an umbrella with me, just in case it was going to rain hard again. It was still cold outside, though.

"Hey, Naruto… Why'd you suddenly think of eating ice cream during a really cold night?"

"Hehe!" he smiled, "Well, you _did _say I'm your sun, right? This way, I could do my best to keep you warm when you're feeling cold!"

This made me blush. "R-Really?"

"Yeah! I promise you! I'll make you feel all better!"

Then, we smiled at each other. Many people were passing by, talking amongst themselves. Then, we finally arrived at the ice cream shop.

"Hey, mister! Two cones of super-duper chocolate fudge with vanilla ice cream, please!"

"Sure thing, kid."

We took a seat. Naruto was still smiling. I gazed at him.

"Here's your ice cream, boys. Enjoy."

"Let's dig in, Sasuke! Itadakimasu!"

Then, we started eating. The ice cream was really delicious! It was vanilla flavored ice cream and had lots of chocolate syrup and marshmallows on top.

"Great choice, Naruto!" I commented, "This ice cream tastes really awesome."

"I'm glad you like it, Sasuke!" he smiled.

Then, he noticed some ice cream near my lips. He came closer and licked it off. I blushed hard.

"N-Naruto…"

"Sasuke… It would be a waste to just leave it there, right?"

Then, he smiled at me and went on, eating. I just stared at him… For the first time… I felt my heart beating so rapidly, like it was going to explode. I couldn't move… That awkward moment had struck me…

"Hey, Sasuke… Your face is turning red. Guess the ice cream's making you feel cold, huh? Here, let me hug you!"

He stood up from his chair and hugged me from behind… Naruto…

"Naruto, I…"

"…I _did _promise you I'd keep you warm, right?"

"Hey, you two… Don't flirt around in here!" said a familiar voice.

There, standing next to us, was a guy with fair skin and long, brown hair. Standing next to him was a shy face… A young girl with dark blue hair and had a bashful look.

"Neji! Hinata! I didn't expect to see you guys here, too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah… I told Hinata I'd treat her here after training at home." Neji explained, "She's getting a lot better with her skills!"

"I sure am!" Hinata blushed, "So… What are _you two _doing here? And… _What's with the hugging?"_

Immediately, Naruto let go of me.

"H-Hugging! Oh, no! That wasn't hugging! Naruto was simply trying to strangle me! But of course, I stopped him! Uhh… Right, Naruto?"

"R-Right, Sasuke!"

Then, Neji stared at me with a fiendish grin… "Sasuke, may I have a word with you outside?"

"Uhhh… Okay,"

"..But first! I need to get us some ice cream! C'mon, Hinata."

After he got some ice cream, we both went outside the shop to talk. Hinata and Naruto were both left inside.

"So, Sasuke… Tell me… Tell me everything…"

"…about what?"

Neji looked at me with those eyes again and replied, "...tell me about how you feel about Naruto. I could easily tell by the way you're acting… You're in love with him."

"Wha-What! What are you saying!"

"Come on, Sasuke. Ya can't fool me. I may not have used my Byakugan for me to notice, but I could easily tell about how you feel about him…"

I answered him back, "…then if you already know about how I feel about him, why are you still asking me!"

Then, Neji looked at me with a puzzled look… "Ah. So you're admitting it now. You _do _like him!"

Then, I freaked out. "Neji, what is wrong with you!"

"Gee, I dunno. Guess I just wanna find out about your feelings for Naruto…"

"Why do you want to know about how I feel about him? Why are you so interested?"

"Gee, I dunno. I just find it interesting, that's all!"

Okay, he was getting annoying… Very annoying… Very, very annoying… So annoying, I just had to make him stop… And I did…

"Fine… I'll admit that I'm madly in love with the guy… You happy now?"

Neji's face told me he still wasn't satisfied with my answer…

"How much do you love him, Sasuke?" he asked me.

I sighed. Then answered him, "I love Naruto so much. That if I held him in my arms, I'd never let him go…"

"Oh, I see. Go on…"

"…my feelings for him are so strong, that I'd do anything to make him happy. I want to see him smiling always."

"Have you told him about your feelings for him, then?"

I stopped. Then, Neji asked me again… "Well? Have you confessed your love for him yet?"

I sighed again and replied, "No. I haven't."

"Why haven't you?"

"I'm… afraid."

"…of what? …losing him?"

"Yes. I'm afraid he might not feel the same way about me… That, if I tell him, he might not smile at me anymore… and I wouldn't want that to happen…"

Neji put his hand on my shoulder and asked me, "If Naruto doesn't feel the same way you do, do you think he'd lick the ice cream that stayed _so _close to your lips? Close enough, it would be like he was madly in love with you, too?"

His words struck me… "You… You saw that?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course I did! Right when Hinata and I were about to come into the shop, I used my Byakugan and saw the two of you…"

"Oh, I see. You're obsessed with us."

"Heheh…" he chuckled, "Sasuke, if you need my help in confessing your love to Naruto, don't worry. I'd be right here cheering for you!"

Then, he patted my shoulder and said, "Hope you get through this. I'll pray for you _and _also for Naruto."

"Thanks, Neji. I owe you a lot."

"Nah, don't sweat it! You don't owe me anything, Sasuke. Just promise me you'll be able to tell Naruto soon enough."

"Sure. I will."

Then, we went back inside and found Naruto and Hinata talking as well. Suddenly, Naruto turned to me and asked, "Hey, Sasuke, could we go home now? I'm feeling kinda sleepy…"

"Huh? But don't you want to talk to Hinata for a little while longer?"

Then, Neji hit my arm and whispered to me, "Come on, Sasuke. You could get your chance once you're alone with Naruto! Go on home with him, leave Hinata to me."

"Okay, if you say so, Neji…" I said, "Naruto, let's go home."

"Okay, Sasuke! Hinata, Neji, I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you and Sasuke tomorrow." Neji replied. Then, he said to me with a wink, "Good luck, Sasuke."

Then, Naruto pulled my arm and said, "Let's go! Let's go!" We walked outside the shop together. It had finally gotten a bit warmer outside. "Time really does fly when you're having fun, huh, Sasuke?" Naruto asked me, "So… Just _what _were you and Neji talking about?"

"Well, umm…"

"Come on, Sasuke! Tell me!"

"Nothing much, really… He was just telling me that once I have found my special someone, I shouldn't hide my feelings inside… He told me I should let my feelings out and express them."

"Really? That's weird! Why the heck would Neji say something like that? Hmmm…"

"Uhhh… Gee, I don't know why!" I said to him. But of course, I was acting…

**Chapter 8- Oyasumi nasai (finally?)**

We finally arrived back home again. It was a bit warmer than it was a while ago. Naruto yawned and stretched his arms. "Hey, Sasuke… Let's go to bed now, I'm beat…"

"Sure thing, Naruto. Where do you want to sleep?"

"Gee… I don't know… Would you mind if we both sleep in the same room? I usually get kinda scared when I'm alone in a dark room, ya see!"

"Okay, then. Let's both sleep in my room, if that's what makes you feel better."

"Trust me, Sasuke! It will! And I promise, if you wake up from a bad dream, I'll be here always to listen to the story of your dream and make you feel better! I'll give you a nice, warm hug!"

"Oh, Naruto… I…"

"…alrightie then! Let's hit the sack!"

So, finally Naruto and I went into my bedroom to sleep. I was really tired from a hard day's work, just waiting to finally get into bed, until Naruto asked me, "Hey, shouldn't we bathe first, Sasuke?"

"Uhhh…" I said, "But it's late and…."

"...oh, is that what you're worried about? Don't worry! We could still save time to be able to get into bed sooner! Let's both bathe at the same time so we won't have to wait that long, okay?"

My nose started to bleed… But hey! Why not? I'm finally alone with Naruto and he's inviting me over to bathe with him! I don't get a chance like this often…

"Sure! Why not? You could shampoo my hair again, if you want to, Naruto."

"Okay! Could you scrub my back for me, then, Mister Nosebleed?"

Then, I pictured myself scrubbing Naruto's bare back… So slippery… His back… Naked… Smooth and shiny… Wet… Sexy… Ohhh…

"…uhhh, Sasuke? Could we go now? I'm feeling really sticky now!"

"Huh? Sorry! Sure! Let's go!"

Then, the both of us walked to the bathroom…

**Chapter 9- Is this Love? **

"Okay, Sasuke! Let's get in the shower!" Naruto said, while he slowly slid his shirt off. My nose started bleeding again, as I saw his (gulp) pink nipples… His slim body… His BARE back! I just… I just had to! I wasn't able to stop myself this time… So I charged at him and wrapped my leg around his body…

"Uhhh… Sasuke? What're you doing?"

"N-Naruto… There's something I have, no, _need_ to tell you…"

"Well, then, what is it? Tell me!"

I finally gained the courage to tell Naruto about my feelings for him. So, I took off _my _shirt as well and caressed his beautiful face…

"…Naruto, you're beautiful…" I said.

Naruto slightly blushed and looked at me with those same, curious eyes… "Sasuke… I…"

"…I have to tell you this now, before it's too late. Naruto, I…"

Then, I felt my heart beating faster, my blood pressure rising higher, my body sweating hard… But I couldn't stop now… It's too late to turn back now… I already began telling him…

"…Sasuke, you what?" he asked, waiting for an answer.

"Gulp. Uhhh… Ever since we first met, I felt something different inside me… My life felt kinda empty before I met you…"

"Really, Sasuke? Same thing here."

I smiled, then, went on, "…Naruto, you've completed my life… Without you, I never would've felt the feelings of happiness and importance ever again…"

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Ever since the day my brother killed our entire clan, the love I used to feel from him was gone… I wanted the family to be brought back together again, but it never did. Itachi continued being rebellious… So from then, on, the only feelings I ever felt were the feelings of anger, hate and sorrow… I just _had _to avenge my clan's death…" I explained to him, "…but when I met you, those feelings disappeared…"

Naruto gasped and blushed again, "How?" he asked.

"…your smiles bring me happiness and joy. I feel warm whenever I see you."

"Sasuke, you do the same for me."

This struck me again, so I asked him, "How, Naruto?"

"Well," he began, "I grew up without a family and Iruka-sensei was the one who brought me up… Whenever I'm with him, I keep wondering if this is how it feels to have a father… And for your case, I wonder if… that's how it feels to be with a brother…" Then, he started blushing, "…it's kinda embarrassing to say, though… But over the past few days, I've been feeling quite different towards you. I wonder what the feeling is, though… Sasuke, might you know?"

I kept silent for a while… Then, I swallowed hard and asked, "…do you think it's love?"

Naruto blushed and shyly hid his face from me… "To tell you the truth, I don't really know."

With that moment, I just had to… I just _had _to! I stopped him from hiding his face from me and kissed him. We were both breathing heavily… It was so breathtaking… It felt so good, I just had to have more! I forced my tongue into his mouth… "Mmmph!" Then, something happened… Our tongues met… "Ohh…" Naruto sighed, with his eyes half-closed. We were both blushing. Then, I let go of him and asked him, "Well… How did _that _feel?"

Naruto continued breathing heavily, looking at me seductively, with hints of my saliva on his lips… "It… It felt good, Sasuke." He replied.

"I think so, too." I told him… Then, I slowly slid his pants off…

"Sasuke… What are you doing?"

Before I could get to _that _part, I just remembered… We both needed a shower… So, I took off my shorts as well. I quietly walked into the shower room and told him, "Come on, let's take a shower." Then, he followed me in… THIS IS WHERE THE FUN BEGINS!

**Chapter 10- This is where the fun begins…**

"Ah! Ah! Ahhh… Sasuke, it feels so good…"

"…then, perhaps you can answer the question now… Is this love, Naruto?"

At that time, I had myself licking his… (ahurm,) …his thing. I was sucking it, licking it, hearing Naruto moaning… We were both turned on…

"Ah! Ah! Ohhh, Sasuke!" he panted.

I asked him again, "Naruto, answer me… Do you think this is love?"

He blushed deeply and stared at me. Then, closed his eyes and answered, "…if you feel the same way about me too, yes. I can say this is love." Then, he asked me, "Do _you _love me, Sasuke? Tell me."

I suddenly stopped sucking and looked at him and asked, "Seriously, Naruto… After all I've done for you today… Treating you to the ramen, walking with you, and now, in the bathroom with you, licking you… Why else would I do these things, Naruto? …because you want me to? Because someone dared me to?"

"Well, it's possible…"

Then, I paused and stood up. I looked at him and stared straight into his crystal, blue eyes. I grabbed him and kissed him once again. Lips to lips… Tongue to tongue… It felt so good… Then, I let him go and asked him again, "That kiss I just gave you… I didn't do it because you wanted me to, though you might've wanted me to… I didn't do it because I was dared to… I did it because _I_ wanted to." Then I smirked and continued, "…just take it as a token of my love, Naruto."

Then, he looked at me and asked… "Love, Sasuke?"

"Yes. Naruto, I love you… So much."

I held him in my arms and his head was leaning on my chest. He was deeply, deeply blushing… Then, he looked at me with his eyes half-closed… I looked at him with the same look as well… The shower was sprinkling us with warm water… It felt so nice… Plus, I've got a cute shinobi with me in the shower, too. That made it feel even better. Then, Naruto stretched out his neck to kiss _me. _"Mmmm… Mhmm…" I moaned. Our lips were both juicy… Full of saliva… Our tongues met once again… Ohh… I'm so glad I turned Sakura down when she asked me out… THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN TO ME! "Mmmm…" I continued moaning. We kissed as the shower sprinkled water upon us… "Mmmm…" Then, suddenly, Naruto stopped kissing me and let go. I heard a loud "SMACK!" when he did. Then, he asked me, "Do you want me to shampoo your hair, like what happened in the shower room today?"

He smiled at me with his rosy cheeks and continued asking, "Well? Do ya? Do ya?" I smiled back at him, laid my hand on his head and answered, "Sure. That would be nice…"

Naruto smiled with glee and quickly got the shampoo container. He squirted out some shampoo and scrubbed it onto my head. He scrubbed… And he scrubbed… It felt so relaxing! I just had to do something to repay him… So I asked, "Naruto, would you like me to soap your body for you?"

He blushed, closed his eyes and answered, "Okay,"

I grabbed the soap from he soap dish and wet it. I rubbed it with my hands, waiting for suds to come out. While I was doing that, Naruto was smiling at me.

Finally, I saw soap bubbles coming out. So, I started soaping Naruto's body with my hands. I rubbed his every part, from top to bottom. His neck was very warm… His shoulders were so smooth… His arms were very soft… His chest… Ohhh… His nipples were so soft and supple… His abdomen and his back were both so slender… Then, I came to _that _part… Heheh. I didn't soap, I licked, making Naruto moan once again. And then, I continued soaping the rest of his body… His legs… His feet… Yes! Yes! Yeeeeessss!

**Chapter 11- Oyasumi nasai at last!**

"Whoo! That was the best bath I've ever taken! How 'bout you, Sasuke?"

"Huh? Yeah! That was the best one I've had in my life, too."

Naruto smiled at me again. Then, he took out his cap and put it on his head. "Okay," he said, "I guess it's time to get to bed now!"

"Uhhh… Yes, I guess so, too."

"Well, let's hit the sack!" he said, then, bounced onto my bed. I sat beside him, then, stared at him and admired his beauty… My lover looked at me and asked, "Sasuke, what's wrong? Let me guess… Am I too fat for the both of us to fit in this bed?"

"No, it's just that you look so cute when you're in bed… It's actually tempting me…"

Naruto suddenly grinned and asked me to stand up. I did, and he did too.

"N-Naruto, what are you planning to do?"

He simply smiled at me and replied, "It's _my _turn now!" Then, he unbuttoned his shirt (Naruto was wearing pajamas) and pulled down my shorts, together with my underwear. I blushed and blinked my eyes. "Naruto!"

He knelt before me and started to lick my balls, the same way I did with him in the shower a while ago. "Mmm-hmmm, mmmm…" he moaned. I just stared at him while he was doing it. "Mmm… Hmmm? What's the matter, Sasuke? Don't… Don't you like it?"

I continued staring at him.

"Lemme guess… This is because I don't have any BOOBS, right? I'm so sorry, Sasuke…"

This struck me. No. I didn't want to lose him. So, I took off my shirt, pulled down _his _pajamas and took him to the bed. I laid myself down on top of him, facing him. It was nose to nose, chest to chest, our balls next to each other… Then, I began…

"Naruto, I don't care whether you have breasts or not… I don't need your Sexy No Jutsu to fall in love with you. For me, what matters most who you truly are. I fell in love with you because you were always being yourself and not pretending to be somebody else."

"Oh, Sasuke. That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me…"

Then, he blushed, with is eyes half-closed. I looked at him the same way. Then, I forced my tongue into his mouth and gave him another breathtaking kiss… This was sweet.

"Good night, Sasuke…" he said.

I smiled at him. Wrapped him in my arms and replied, "Good night to you, too, Naruto."

Then, we closed our eyes. Naruto and I slept beside each other… I stayed with him until the both of us finally fell asleep… Before he fell asleep, Naruto was talking. And he said to me,

"…tomorrow will be a brighter day for the two of us."

**And that's the end of the story! Well, how was it? Did you folks like it? I hope you did… Dang, I'm getting really nervous here… Hey! Watch out for my upcoming fanfics, okay? –SK ;-)**

**  
**


End file.
